1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crossbow, and more particularly, to an arrow shaft pressing device for a crossbow.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional crossbow is disclosed in FIGS. 5 to 7, and comprises a body 5 with a stock 62 connected thereto. The body 5 has a groove 63 defined in a top thereof. A shooting device 64 is connected to the body 6. An aiming device 65 is connected to the shooting device 64 and located above the groove 63. A pressing plate 66 is connected to the aiming device 65 and has a pressing end 661 which extends toward the groove 63.
As shown in FIG. 7, when the string is pulled and engaged with the shooting device 64, and an arrow shaft “A” is installed in the groove 63, the pressing end 661 of the pressing plate 66 presses the shaft of the arrow “A” until the user operates the shooting device 64 to shoot the arrow “A”. However, the pressing plate 66 tends to reach its point of elastic fatigue after frequent uses.
The pressing plate 66 is fixed to the aiming device 65 by a bolt 662 which is connected to the aiming device 65 from the underside of the aiming device 65. Because the space between the groove 63 and the aiming device 65 is so narrow that the screwdriver cannot be operated easily, so that the aiming device 65 has to be removed from the body 6 as shown in FIG. 6, such that the pressing plate 66 can be replaced. This is inconvenient for the users.
The present invention intends to provide an arrow shaft pressing device for a crossbow to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.